dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Places of Power
} |name = Places of Power |start = The Mages' Collective,Lake Calenhad Docks |end = The Mages' Collective |qcat = The Mages' Collective |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Places of Power is a side quest obtainable from The Mages' Collective Quest Board at Lake Calenhad Docks. In order to conquer death, a member of the Collective requires a questionable individual to bind four mystical places of power for arcane purposes. Walkthrough The places can be found in the following locations: In all cases, you can press TAB on the PC to highlight the names and the D pad on the Xbox 360. * In the West Brecilian Forest, behind the ancient tombstone. The Mystic Place of power is exactly at the tombstone; be careful which one you are activating or you may activate the tombstone. You can leave the tombstone alone until ready to fight the Revenant and its minions. * In Denerim in the Elven Alienage, at the back of large tree at the bottom near the roots. * In Ortan Thaig, this place is the Altar of Sundering which is also used for the Asunder quest (located on the East side of the river in the Southeastern corner. If you cross the Southern bridge heading east, you will practically run right into it). * In the Apprentice Quarters in the Circle Tower. It's in the middle of the room where the stairs are to the Senior Mage Quarters, the stone circle with a table on it. Click on the back of the chair in the middle. Reward *2 Notes *The one in the Alienage can only be done later in the game, after that area is opened up. *After activation a black cloud will appear for a little while. *Possible Bug: After speaking to Irving about accepting Dagna into the Circle, I left the area and returned without turning in her quest. I then found Dagna in the first apprectices' bedrooms and spoke to her. Immediately my screen was blocked by something, and after exiting the conversation, I discovered it was the aforementioned 'Place of Power' chair -- somehow Dagna and my party had been transported here. Since this occured, I cannot select/click on the chair, thus making it impossible to complete the quest. *Possible Bug: It is also possible to finish the quest by only clicking one of the powers. It is possible to do by rearranging your team equally around the power and hit the pause button then make sure you command your allies including yourself to click the power to activate it. After activation the game will register that you have activate all the power in this quest. *Other Bug(IMPORTANT): After you activate the first three places of power and unlock the Alienage, be sure that when you activate the fourth and final mystical site you do not stray too close to the beggars (provided you have already spoken with the first Alienage beggar and initiated the beg-a-palooza), as they will suck you into a conversation and you will not be able to finish the quest. Category:Side Quests Category:The Mages' Collective Category:Quests Category:Origins Quests